


Long as You Like

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn so fluffy, it makes Skinny Love sound cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long as You Like

He’d heard it before, of course- he worked as a male escort for a while- but it had never really been his “cup of tea” so-to-say. But _this_...?

“Daddy!” Erin moaned, biting on her knuckles with that rosy flush on her pale face...

Well, _this_ he could get into.

She was a hardass, oh sure, walked around covered in guns like she couldn’t kill you with her little finger, but she was hurting, deep down. Old Ben knew the look. She spent more time asking about him than he spent in most jobs, and didn’t talk about herself much, but she’d answer whatever he asked. It was really a matter of finding the right questions, and it didn’t occur to him until later that night the significance of her Freudian slip when she called him Dad. It wasn’t a big deal to Old Ben- he had a bit of that two-kids-and-a-picket-fence vibe, he’d admit- but his quick dismissal to call him “whatever sounded right” had been met with a smile a little too thankful.

One thing led to another- “another” meaning the little secret he was sleeping on cardboard again tonight- and she generously offered her room up at the Wrangler.

“ _Didn’t your dad ever tell you not to trust strange men?_ ” he had joked.

“ _Are you saying you’re a strange man, Dad?_ ” she had replied. He laughed, and she winked, and he offered to sleep on the couch, and she kissed him before she got the door open.

The rest, they say, is history- even if it was a bit blurry now.

They both knew the drill. You kiss, rip each other’s clothes off, and pretend “knowing the drill” meant you knew the first thing about the other person. They surprised each other, him when she nipped his ear and said “ _Do you want me to suck your cock?_ ”, and her when he replied “ _Why don’t you lay back and let dear Old Dad take care of you?_ ” She grinned without even thinking about how much she hated her smile.

So, maybe a daddy kink wasn’t just for golddiggers (she had the caps to buy them both onto the Strip several times over, while Ben slept in alleys most nights) and girls with daddy issues (her father sounded better than his, which was saying something). Ben obliged, teasing his finger up and down her slit- but not pushing in just yet, not until she was good and ready. She was already whimpering and flushed, pushing her pelvis against him, so he dipped one in ever-so-slowly, and that little moan was just _adorable_ as she twitched around that one finger, tight and wet. He rocked in and out of her gently, licked from one side of her labia to the other and flicked his tongue over the clit. He pulled the hood back with his thumb, but even his breath had her twitching then, too sensitive. He took it into his mouth, shielded by the hood, and laved at it while he slipped another finger in. Erin groaned, and bit her lip, and balled her fist up in the sheets, so Ben rubbed her clit with his left hand and twisted in and out of her with his right because he had this thing about getting a woman off before he ever got inside of her, and he really, _really_ wanted to be inside of her. Erin came with a squeak- an honest to God squeak- legs shaking, and she was barely finished with “Thank you, Daddy” when he sheathed himself inside of her, one long stroke.

Erin yelped, and for a while they just stared at each other, her blue eyes huge and foggy, Ben trying to calm down, slow down. They had all night. He kissed her- slow- tongues sweeping over each other in a ballroom dance and God, he’d have to take her dancing someday. “Ready?” he asked.

She smiled, hazy, and nodded unrhythmically. Maybe he’d have to teach her how to dance, in that case, but for now, he swayed his hips forward and back, and she made some adorable peeping noises, this surprise and joy painted on her face, giddy with lust. He ran his tongue around the shell of her ear, reminding himself not to rush, to not take the pleasure as an encouragement to go faster, but a sign he was doing just fine like this. “You’re doing great,” he whispered, because she was, “so sweet and tight. How do you like it?”

“Love it, love it, _love it!_ ” she babbled, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Fuck me Daddy, please!”

Old Ben skimmed a callused hand over her wide hips, always minimized by the straight cut of her leather jacket, the cinch of her waist, curled around her breast and squeezed just enough to be noticed before he sucked the nipple into his mouth. Her middle was still soft, even if the rest of her was hardened by the Wasteland, and he wanted to be soft on her. She looked like she didn’t get enough of it. And the noises!- he had to be doing something right, with her squealing like that. He was in and out in near-full strokes, slipped out of her once or twice, and she whined each time. Ben just smiled, kissed a line up to her neck and kissed her there, and the other side, and both ears, both cheeks, both of her fluttering eyelids, and her forehead. She was giggling when she pulled his lips to meet hers, both of them grinning. He pressed their foreheads together, sweat sticking.

“Tell me how you feel.” he said, and Erin giggled.

“I feel _awesome_. Safe. Horny.” Her ankles unhooked from his waist and slid down to the backs of his thighs, knees, and her hand held the burning back of his neck. “Like a pillow princess. Let me do some of the work.”

Ben kissed her arm where it dangled close. “Nope. Maybe some other time. Be a pillow princess tonight.”

Both her hands went to his cheeks and her eyelids fluttered- there, he was hitting something right. When they opened, they focused on his. “Can I keep you?”

Old Ben slouched to his elbows and kissed her jaw. No teeth, he decided, not tonight. “As long as you like.”

Erin giggled again, yelped, and giggled some more. Yep, right there. He locked in the angle sped up a bit; she shrieked, loud, and clenched up around him, and moaned, and he was so close to losing it. “Where do you want me to finish?”

“Right there.” she gasped.

“You sure?”

She wrapped her arms tight around him, bit her lip and nodded fervently. “Radiation.”

Ben wasn’t a doctor, but he knew enough about medicine to know what radiation could do to a reproductive system- usually, ruin it. He didn’t need much more encouragement, pressed his face to the side of her neck, and came. Erin lapped at his ear, and he could feel her smile pressed to her cheek, feel her laugh against his chest. He breathed, and rolled off.

“Normally,” he began, out of breath despite his best efforts, “I’d clean up a bit, but I’m not entirely sure I can get up right now.”

She giggled again, and he could just keep listening to her laugh forever. “Just go to sleep.” She tapped his arm condescendingly, and laced her fingers with his.

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me twice.” he said. He wasn’t worried about sleeping, for once. Her hand in his told him she’d be there when he woke up.


End file.
